


The Queen To The King

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Crossdressing, Dresses, Kingdoms, Kings & Queens, M/M, Politics, Shameless Smut, Smut, back story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first Ray didn't want to be with Joel, he wanted to go home, but then he showed Ray tremendous amounts of love. It's been three weeks since him and his husband have had proper time together, thankfully today, the peace talks don't go on for hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen To The King

**Author's Note:**

> To the anon (King Joel and prince ray were the balance of two kingdom is based on the two getting married or not....(bonus points is a prince but dresses and acts as if he were a princess.) I hope you enjoy!

The Rose King, that is his title, not Joel Heyman’s husband or king of the Heyman kingdom, he is the Rose King. That is only in the public’s eye, behind closed doors with his husband, he is the Rose Queen or simply Ray depending on what they want by the end of the night.  
He wasn’t a cruel king, mean and horrible to the people who live within the Heyman kingdom’s walls, he’d give them roses when they came to visit, a gift that was found common in his old kingdom, these weren’t roses that the servants tended to, Ray himself tended to them every chance he got, making sure that there weren’t any weeds around them, they were watered, and overall making sure they wouldn’t wither away so quickly. He takes care of his people, loves his husband, thankful that he understands that Ray isn’t a cut cloth king, but different and never sent him to the healers to get ‘fixed’.

Ray remembers when he first came here and he didn’t love Joel, the scared, tiny prince of the Narvaez kingdom, the pawn in making peace between the two kingdoms and even greater trade partners because the Heyman kingdom was full of ports that lead to the next continent. He didn’t want to get married to a man he didn’t know, he wanted to rule his kingdom, not along side another man he didn’t know. He had to go a long way to get to the Heyman kingdom, every minute that passed on horse made the prince miss the rolling hills and long summers of his old kingdom. 

When he finally got there, a scowl was permanently on his face, not looking at anyone as he entered the castle, the home sickness turned into bitter anger, wanting to strangle the new king Joel Heyman, his soon to be husband. As he walked he didn’t look at the gold accents on almost everything like a few of his advisors did, the Heyman kingdom was known for mining, especially gold, and the growing of spices like cinnamon in it’s farmland regions.He and his small group of men entered the court, their boots hitting against the marble floors, the prince got a good look of the king sitting on his throne, one leg crossed over another with a book in hand, he is alone except for the guards by the door, one of which is drinking on the job.  
The Heyman was always seen as a quiet, and relaxed, not the constant party kingdom like the Ramsey kingdom or, the loyal and brutal Haywood kingdom. It was said that the reason why they were relaxed was because of the calming ocean near by, and the summers that seem to go on forever. They were and still are a small kingdom with tactical forces, even when outnumbered they still had a strong chance of winning, but when they aren’t on the brink of war, they are relaxed and enjoying life.

When Ray first saw him, even his relaxed pose made the prince brim with anger. They got closer and the king looked up, and Ray got a better look at the crown, for a kingdom so rich in gold and other jewels, it was a small crown.

“Good afternoon, men.” He said with a smile.

Ray bit his bottom lip, not letting his warm voice break his concentration on how much he despised the king.

Joel’s eyes got a look of the young prince and he was quickly on his feet. He walked to the prince, a smile on his face as he approaches the tanned prince.

Ray felt his hand on his cheek, and that was more than enough for the prince to snap. He yelled like a child, telling the king every insult until there were tears in his eyes. When he stopped yelling, he crumpled to his knees and sobbed, hiding his face in his hands because a wave of embarrassment washed over him. He didn’t look like the new king of the Heyman kingdom, but rather a stupid child who just wants to go home and play with his friends.  
Instead of laughing at the prince, Joel sunk to his level, putting a hand on Ray’s back, hushing soft words to him, that everything is okay, that he understands why the prince is upset at him, and, he will do everything he can to help Ray feel less homesick. He instructed his guards to take the advisors out and let him and Ray have a moment.  
When they all left, Joel moved Ray’s hands away from his face, and that’s when Ray realized that the man he was hating the whole way to the kingdom was not the man who was sitting by him and comforting him. The man he was afraid he was going to meet was only his imagination fueled by the anger of not having a voice in the situation, not the man who he is supposed to marry, someone who is kind and caring as ray saw when he got another peek at Joel and saw a slight frown on his face, and his forehead creased in worry.

Joel kept to his promise, he brought some of Ray’s old kingdom’s roses with permission from Ray’s father who was more than happy to send some over if that meant having his son be a little less homesick. When the roses arrived a week or so after Joel sent a letter to the kingdom, he brought the prince who was now wearing the yellow and light brown colors of the Heyman kingdom to the royal garden, which had been expanded a bit to make room for the rose beds.  
Ray’s jaw dropped, he was not aware of what his father and his soon to be husband were planning for him. Joel told him that he’d make sure someone took care of the flowers, and Ray quickly said that he would take care of them because that’s what he did back home, and all Joel could do was smile. He was happy that he found something that made Ray burst into a grin, excited that there is something from home. Joel quickly saw how well Ray could take care of the roses, like he has been doing it all of his life.

As the months wore on, and Ray believed that summer did last forever in the Heyman kingdom, they were married on a bright day. Ray wore the rose red of the Narvaez kingdom and Joel the gold and brown colors of the Heyman kingdom, when they kissed, it wasn’t the first time they kissed, they kissed many times before then, Joel said it was too old fashion to wait till they got married and also he couldn’t wait, the prince couldn’t have agreed more. After they parted as part of the Heyman tradition, Joel took of the gold sash he was wearing and put it on Ray, a symbol that he is now part of the Heyman kingdom, they were united under the law and of the Gods.

Ray now stands, resting his arms across the balcony rail, looking at the town below, how everyone is busy during the late afternoon after a long day of work, the smell of the sea has made itself home on Ray’s skin, but he doesn’t mind, he likes the sea, it reminds him of why he is here. He does regret making a fool of himself, but thankful that Joel didn’t banish him or worse start a war with his old kingdom.

He feels the dress flow in the slight breeze coming off the same ocean. Constantly wearing dresses were a new thing for him, he would wear them before for a small amount of time, but his father would tell him to stop because he would never get a husband that way, that there were only a few kings in the realm that would want a husband rather than a wife, so Ray stopped wearing them. He brought it up to Joel and he swears that Joel went running out of the room to ask the seamstress to make a dress for his husband. Ray knows that nobody would say anything to his face, but he also knows that there will be talk, if not by the citizens then by the other kingdoms. He keeps them on when he is in the castle without visitors or sometimes in the court when Joel wants to see him dressed in Heyman colors. The dresses he owns range from simple ones, made of cotton from the Ramsey kingdom that Joel can get him out of easily when they are in bed to more complex ones, made of silk with layers and ribbons with a corset that make Ray feel just a nice.

Today it’s a simple yellow dress with brown straps and belt at his middle.

“Rose Queen.” He hears a whisper in his ear and strong arms wrapped around him.  
He snaps out of his trail of thought when he feels the warm arms around him. He knows who it is, not only by the nickname or the voice, but by how he is being held. It’s not the way a captor would if they were to kidnap the younger king, it’s a soft yet firm grip, making Ray’s heart skip a beat because his husband is back.

“Where did my Rose go?” The older king asks.

“No where, Joel.” Ray responds, looking to his husband.

Joel says as he links his fingers together around Ray’s waist “I was missing you, Rose. All alone in the courts, while my Queen is in the castle.” 

“I was tending the roses, also you had my father there.” Ray comments.

“My queen amongst the roses he so loves.” Joel smiles, pressing a kiss on Ray’s neck.

Ray puts a hand over Joel’s intertwined fingers “Yeah, they are growing really well, I think they like this weather than anything back home. Anyone who enters the castle will enjoy some to take home.”

“Is it weird that seeing you on your knees gardening turns me on so much?” Joel asks, his mouth close to his husband’s neck.

“You just need a reason to get me on my knees.” Ray remarks with a smirk, knowing that Joel can see it.

“Well, I am the king after all.” Joel purrs against his husband’s neck.

“I thought I was the king as well?” Ray asks, his smirk being replaced with him arching his eyebrows.

Joel moves one of his hands to Ray’s throat, moving his head to the side as he gets better access to leave more kisses. The light, butterfly kisses make Ray’s toes curl.

After leaving a few small kisses Joel replies “You’re my queen, who wears the colors better than anyone else I have ever seen.”

“I thought you liked me in red.” Ray teases, trying to hold back a moan from how close Joel’s lips are to his neck that he can feel Joel’s breath tickle his skin.

Joel’s been so busy with Ray’s father, about finalizing the trade agreements, and what kingdom will get what, it’s boring politics that Rat has no interest in. Since these kinds of things take a long time, Joel doesn’t show up for bed till the moon is full and high in the sky, Ray already asleep in bed, and Joel is too tired to do anything with Ray. It’s been almost three weeks without Joel properly touching the younger man’s body so the slightest touch will make him shiver, along with wanting more of it.

“No, I prefer you naked.” Joel purrs in response, moving up against Ray, the younger king feeling his husband’s hard cock.

Ray chuckles “I bet you do.”

“You were always such a tease, and you were never afraid of sex. Most are virgin brides who know nothing about sex, but you knew yourself so well, it makes it so easy for me to make you feel good.”

“Joel, don’t lie to yourself, I wasn't a virgin when you kissed me, four months we were engaged, and did we not spend a month and a half having sex?” Ray smirks as his husband presses a few more kissing on his neck, slowly making his way to Ray’s tanned shoulder.

“I remember that, we would always go to the beach house, and you’d show me why everyone on the continent thinks that boys from the Narvaez kingdom are always so fucking handsome.” Joel adds.  
Ray’s cheeks go red, he remembers the beach house, and how they haven't went since ray’s coronation. It was the only place they would have sex without others knowing and getting word around that the new king wasn’t as much of a virgin that everyone believed.  
“I’m surprised we didn’t break the bed more than once.” Ray responds.

“That was when we had to hide how good you were in bed, now I could fuck you in the city square and nobody would care.” Joel adds, his other hand that’s on Ray’s middle starts to trail down to the younger king’s hip.

Ray chuckles “You would enjoy that too much.”

Joel sucks a small mark onto Ray’s exposed shoulder, just before the strap of the dress starts.  
“You know I wouldn’t be the only one.” Joel responds, moving his head closer to Ray’s ear, his voice low so he doesn’t hurt his love’s ears.

Ray chuckles, knowing that when it comes to their sex life, it isn’t what most people assume; very short dresses, having it in public, and spanking are only a few of the things that Joel and ray have tired behind the closed doors of their chamber, sometimes Ray feels bad for the guards who has to stand by the door and hear their late night activities or who catches ray givng Joel a blow job in the atckle kitchen while everyone is on break.

“Another thing, other than how much I’d love to fuck you in front of the town, I love this dress on you, my Queen. Perfect length for me to just slide my hand under. Did you tell the seamstress to give me something to stare at when I first enter the room?” Joel asks, his hand around Ray’s throat, movies to the strap of the dress.

“Of course not, it’s just comfy for the warm weather.” Ray replies innocently.

Ray mostly wore short dresses because not only of the warm weather of the kingdom, but also because Joel has a soft spot for Ray in dresses, he likes how his husband looks in the fabric. The older king would admit that he ripped the dresses off of Ray three times in the whole time they have been married for the last six months.

“You definitely weren’t a virgin bride when we married, you little tease.” Joel whispers, gripping Ray’s shoulder.

“Want to go to the bedroom? I’m pretty sure this isn’t a comfy place for you to lay claim on me.” Ray suggests, can’t wait to get his hands on his husband.

Joel grabs the younger king’s hand before leading him to the bedroom, by the time Ray is laying on the bed, the skirt of his dress is riding up, revealing ray’s tanned thighs that still have faded bruises from Joel’s hard kisses, they’re very sensitive, and his husband has his jacket and shirt on the hardwood floor that ray is pretty sure came from the Haywood kingdom or somewhere beyond the continent, that’s what you get when you’re a trading hub because you are by the vital ports.

Ray sits up and reaches behind him to the buttons of the dress where he carefully undoes each button, his big, brown eyes, framed by glasses are on his husband who is getting his dark brown trousers off.  
“Joel.” He coos “Do you need help?”

With a sharp tug his husband has the trousers off, leaving him naked.  
“I am fine, my queen. Now lets get you out of that dress. As much as I love it on you, it would look better next time my clothes.” Joel smiles as he climbs onto the bed, leaning over to get the last two buttons of the dress. When he gets them off, the dress slightly sags off of his husband, only making him look more attractive to him.

“Thank you.” Ray smiles before getting the straps off of his shoulder then wiggling out of the rest of it, till it is off of the bed and on the floor.

“Queen of the Heyman kingdom, I feel like I should bow.” Joel smiles to his husband.

“Don’t treat me like a God, just kiss me.” Ray responds, putting an arm around his husband’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

“That I can do.” Joel smiles before finding his lips pressed against Ray’s.

Ray lays down, Joel following him down, not pressing his weight too much on the younger male. They continue to kiss, Ray’s hand now roaming his husband’s body, feeling everything on his chest, from the muscles to the indents of scars that training to fight has left him.  
Joel holds himself up, licking his lovers upper lip, sliding his tongue along it, making the younger male moan.  
Ray parts the kiss, looking at Joel with lust filled eyes as he hard cock, hit against the other man’s tanned thigh.

“Are you ready, my queen?” The older king asks, looking at Ray.

He nods his head in agreement, making Joel smile and lean over to the nightstand, grabbing a bottle of oil that has been replaced since the other bottle was empty. Joel makes a note to thank the chamber maid for noticing that.  
The older king gets off of Ray so he can get on his hands and knees, and wrap his arms around the pillow for support and something to scream into so he doesn’t alert the whole castle of their mid day activities or think that their younger king is being hurt.  
Ray wiggles his hips which makes Joel smile and smack on of the cheeks, making his lover moan in response, getting the reaction he wanted.  
Joel opens the bottle and pours some on his fingers, before looking at his queen’s tight hole.

“So perfect.” He says to himself before inserting his finger inside, trying to make Ray relax so when he puts his cock inside of him it doesn’t hurt.

Joel slowly moves his fingers, making Ray cling to the pillow and moan into it, feeling pleasure running through his body like little electric shocks. His husband moves his fingers apart and slows down the pace till it’s a stand still, focusing more on stretching his husband out.

“Joel!” Ray whines, arching his back, feeling his ribs press more into the bed.

“Does it feel good, my love?” Joel asks, pressing a kiss on the ass cheek he smacked early.

Ray replies with a nod, grinding his hips so he can get more of Joel’s fingers inside of him. He adds “You say I’m a tease, you’re just as bad.”

“You’re a tease on the court and the sheets, I’m only a tease in the sheets because hearing you moan is like music to my ears.” Joel responds before nipping at Ray’s ass, making the younger male moan.

“Please fuck me already. Please, Joel, I want your cock inside of me, I want to feel you fuck me. I haven’t had you for almost a month.” His husband moans, his voice muffled by the pillow that is now covering his face.

“Since you asked so nicely.” Joel smirks before slowly taking his fingers out of Ray’s tight hole. Ray’s hole trying to keep Joel’s fingers back in, tightening around them.

After fucking it so many times, Joel is happy that it is still as tight as the first time he fucked him at the beach house, when they were under the stars, the only thing hearing Ray’s loud, whorish moans was the sea and the wildlife that was skittering around outside.  
Joel gets his fingers out, wiping them on the sheets. He takes the bottle once more from the nightstand, pressing up against Ray on purpose in order to get it, he’s giving Ray a preview of what he’s going to do to him soon enough.

“Joel.” Ray breaths out as he takes his face away from the pillow, taking in fresh air. His face is bright red from burying his face in the soft, white pillows that his arms are linked around, his breaths are heavy and he knows when Joel starts fucking him, they’ll only get heavier.

Joel opens the bottle with a slight ‘pop’ and pours some of the warm oil on the palm of his hand, closing the bottle before putting it back, then rubbing his dick up and down with the oil, making sure that every inch is covered, and taking his time to tease Ray.  
Ray raises his hips as high as he can, but Joel lowers them and reassuringly says “I’ll be inside of you soon, don’t raise your hips, the God aren’t going to fuck you.” This makes the younger king chuckle a bit, thinking that the second half of Joel’s comment was funny.

Joel puts one hand on Ray’s hips and the other around his own cock as he guides it inside of Ray, the younger male scratches at the pillow as he becomes filled up. Joel smiles as he hears his husband, whine and moan into the pillow as he slowly puts all of his cock inside of his husband’s tight hole. He gets every inch inside of Ray then asks “Are you alright?”  
Ray nods his head in response, the side of his face still against the pillow as he keeps his hips up for Joel.  
Joel places a few kissing along Ray’s spine, feeling the goosebumps start to grow on the tanned skin, making his nipples grow hard.

“Fucking, hell, Joel.” Ray whines, as he feels his glasses start to slip off and fall onto the mattress.

Joel licks his lips before slowly starting to move his hips, making Ray start to come undone, moaning and gripping the pillow. The king doesn’t mind if it gets to a point where Ray tears the pillow in half, they could always get another one if they need to, seeing Ray become covered in pleasure with sloppy moans pouring from his lips make any consequence worth it, he even defied the so called “old traditions” to see Ray like this.

“Joel, Joel, Joel!” The younger king chants lazily, feeling his body become really warm, and his heart starting to beat faster in his chest. Joel is the only person he could see himself having sex, he knows how to make him come undone like this, mewling and moaning like a court whore, but only Joel is allowed to fuck him in such amazing ways.

“My Rose Queen, you are the ruler of the kingdom, but once we are behind the door of our chamber, you are my queen, and I’ll fuck you till you can’t stand.” Joel whispers, as he starts to move his hips face, gaining a steady pace.

He moves his hand that was once on his cock to Ray’s cock, pumping it in tune with his thrusts, he can see a shiver run through his lover’s body so he knows that he is doing the right thing. It’s been too long since he last had Ray this way, he starts to catch small details like the beads of sweat forming on the tanned man’s back, rolling down his back as he moans, moaning to encourage his king to fuck him harder. He catches how Ray’s dark hair is sticking to the nape of his sweaty neck, he can smell the sex radiating off of his skin, even with the window the leads to the balcony is open. Joel digs his nails into Ray’s hip, making the younger male gasp as the bit of pain shooting through his body.  
ray grips the mattress of the bed more because the pillow does anchor him the right way,he lets out a moan as Joel hits his prostate, he wipes his sweaty forehead against the sheet on the bed. His vision is blurry due to the lack of glasses on his face. He feels warmth coil in his stomach and his cock start to feel tighter due to the pleasure it’s receiving from Joel’s skilled hand, the same hands that can make the young king turn into a whimpering animal in heat.

“J-J-J-Joel.” Ray whines, feeling himself grow light headed and the need to come quickly coming over him.

“What’s wrong?” Joel asks as he relaxes a bit of the pressure of his nails digging into the tanned man’s hip.

“I-I-It’s not that, Joel. I-I-I-I’m goi-going to come, s-s-s-s-soon.” Ray whines, feeling the heat in his stomach start to spread all over him.

Joel smiles and slows down his pace, teasing Ray who in response groan loudly, wanting his husband to return to his normal pace. He speeds up again and Ray lets out a loud groan, feeling the pleasure once more, Joel’s cock hitting Ray’s prostate in a steady rhythm.

Ray lets out a moans out “Joel! Oh fuck, Joel!” before cumming on the bed sheets. 

Joel moves his hand away from his lover's now sensitive cock, licking up the drops of cum that are on his hand as he continues to fuck Ray.  
Ray lays there, continuing to mewl quietly, his head feeling dizzy and pleasure runs through him like fire in his veins, he feels like he is on top of the world and nothing can stop him from feeling this way.

“My king.” Ray mewls, fluttering his eyes shut instead of keeping them open to stare at the pillow.

Joel knows that when he uses that erm towards him, that means he is on cloud 9, he feels amazing and worn out from sex. He is getting the same feeling, getting closer and closer to coming inside of his queen. His pace starts to become sloppy, Ray’s moaning encouraging him as he thrusts harder. He grips Ray’s hip, knowing that it’ll be bruised by sunrise, he doesn’t mind it only sends little shocks through his body, his mind is still swirling and Joel continuing to fuck him isn’t helping the situation.  
Joel thrusts a few more times, letting out a loud groan that he is pretty sure anyone outside can hear him, but right now he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care if all of the kingdom can hear him, he feels too good right now to care. He grips Ray’s hips with both hands as he comes inside of him, making Ray groan as he feels full.  
Joel slowly pulls out and lays down beside Ray. trying to catch his breath as his body is slick with sweat, his body temperature isn’t as high as normal because of the slight breeze rolling into the room, not making the room get too hot. He feels Ray roll over and put his arm around the younger king’s shoulders as he cuddles closer to the sweaty king.

“I love you, Joel. I’ve never regretted marrying you, and it’s not just sex that is keeping me with you. I realized when I met you that I wasn't going into a relationship where it is just business, but someone who wanted to be with me and form a relationship with me. Stupid politics has brought us together and we did the rest.” Ray rambles, yawning half way through.

“You know after we met we were supposed to marry two months after we met, but I convinced your father to extend it for a little while longer, four months because I felt like two months is too short to know someone who you are meant to rule a kingdom with. I felt bad about the politics, and I’m glad that my efforts to make you feel less homesick worked.” Joel says softly, leaning in to kiss the top of Ray’s head.

Ray looks up to him and asks “You really did that?”

Joel nods his head “Yeah, after you had your outburst, I wanted to make sure that you were comfortable.”

The tanned man blushes at the thought of his little outburst during their first encounter. Joel picks up on the blush and holds him closer as reassurance that everything is okay.”

“That outburst doesn’t matter now, you’re here in my arms, you’re my queen, you’re the kingdom’s queen, and what happened that day was so long ago, and I think it was better that you got it out early instead of keeping it inside, it made me want to make you feel better. You’re my queen, Ray, you are mine and I am yours for the rest of our days. I don’t mind that you wear dresses or you like it when I call you my queen, that’s what makes you, you and I can be a picky man and I wouldn’t settle with anything, but you.” Joel says thoughtfully, pressing another kiss on his husband’s head.

Ray smiles at him before yawning and snuggles closer to Joel, closing his eyes, ready to fall asleep even though the sun is still up. He must be wore out from the sex that even Joel’s sweet words can’t keep him fully awake.  
Joel smiles at his queen as he gets ready to fall asleep, he reaches over and grabs the younger man’s glasses before putting them on the nightstand before putting the thin sheet over them and taking a deep breath before closing his eyes, a wave of drowsiness hitting him as the adrenaline from sex fades away, leaving behind dizziness. 

He means every word that he has said, he likes ruling the kingdom with Ray, and afterwards seeing him in those short dresses. Sometimes he feels bad that the only reason why they met was because of politics, but out of that they found each other, and waking up every morning to Ray curled up beside him is the best feeling in the world. They say love isn’t something commonly found in the relationships of royal blood, but Joel got lucky, very lucky. He feels the sparks with Ray, seeing the soft side of him when he tends the flowers, or the side that makes Joel want to pin him to the bed till the sun rise, everything about Ray makes the king happy, and he is glad that he found love and he didn’t have to go to war with a kingdom of nice people.

As he starts to feel himself drift off to sleep, the soft sounds of the town and the cool breeze coming into the room he says “I love you, Ray Heyman.”


End file.
